The Civil Aca-War
by AcaStrange
Summary: This is my take on Captain America: Civil War that only includes pitch perfect characters. It follows the basic story line of the CA movie although I did make some changes, so if you have seen the movie you kinda get to see it in a different light.
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: Hi! Thank you so much for choosing to read my story it's greatly appreciated. I am new to posting on fan fiction so my updates might take awhile until I figure out the website and basically how everything works. All reviews are encouraged but only if it is positive or constructive criticism. I will add in notes here and there to clear up confusion if needed, please enjoy! I do not own anything Marvel or Pitch Perfect.**

"Beca, do you see what I'm looking at?" Aubrey asks placing her fingers against her earpiece. Aubrey is currently donning her full American flag based suit, it consists of dark blue boots that are attached to American flag blue pants that hugs her body, she has a tactical blue vest with red and white strips going up her mid-section with a white star in the center of her chest, Finally she has red white and blue face paint under her eyes.

"Yeah I see it," Beca replies into her wrist mic. She's currently wearing a simple grey sweatshirt and jeans, she left her suit in a nearby alleyway to avoid suspicion. Beca is watching from a café table while Aubrey is on the roof of the building across the street.

"What am I looking for cap?" Stacie chimes in, she is wearing her obsidian suit under a black pants suit. Stacie's job is to be inside the hotel to guard the potential target; the trio is in Berlin protecting a United States UN member. The German police informed the Avengers about a potential attack and only Beca, Aubrey, and Stacie could go.

"Look for anyone suspicious or twitchy, our info says this is just a group trying to get their name out there. We have to stop their attempt immediately," Aubrey says in her authoritative tone. What Aubrey and Beca was previously talking about was a group of UPS drivers who were very adamant about parking their truck right in front of the hotel.

"I don't like this truck," Beca mumbles to the others, apparently her instincts were right because suddenly the back of it opened and a group of about 15 armed men poured out and moved quickly to the hotel.

"Stacie grab the target! Beca and I will get the men," Aubrey yelled into her mic while she backed up with shield in hand, she then ran across the roof jumping shield first through a window of the hotel.

On command Stacie reached down into her bag and snatched up her helmet sliding it on and clawing off her pants suit. She stands tall in her vibranium panther suit that clings to her body tightly, the silver trim helps to show off the intensity of the eyes on the mask. She runs over with graceful agility and grabs the Target pulling him out the back door into the alley. Two men with assault rifles who are already waiting notice Stacie and turn to her, with a perfect dive into a roll she grabs the rifle from one man and places a hard kick against his chest sending him flying into a wall behind him. She then turns around quickly clawing the gun straight from the other man and round housing him in the jaw.

After Beca heard Aubrey's command for Stacie she quickly rushed behind the café and climbed into her suit. A red and gold racing mix, the only white shinning from the eyes of her mask and from the reactor in her chest. She quickly flies into the air to the front of the hotel. A group of about 4 men are out front guarding the hotel, Beca flies past blasting one man sending him flying, she quickly whips around shooting the gun from a larger man into a third guard knocking him unconscious. The second guard comes at her with only his fists, she ducks his assault and easily knocks him out with a punch. The final guard fires at her with his rifle, the bullets just bounce off of her, she lifts her palm and blasts the man in the legs causing him to land on his face.

Beca scoffs, "Bunch of amateurs," she then flies into the hotel.

After Aubrey crashed through the window she traveled down the emergency stairs to encounter two men traveling up them. She throws her shield to bounce off the walls, knocking one man out, she then jumps from across the stairs kneeing the second guard causing him to crumble. She picks up her shield and rushes down the stairs into the lobby of the hotel to encounter three more men searching for their target.

"Surrender now or suffer the consequences," Aubrey yells towards the men. They all turn to her to fire so she lifts up her shield to block the bullets but they never come. Aubrey slowly puts her shield down to see the three men unconscious, she looks over and sees Beca causally leaning against a wall.

"Need any help cap'?" Beca asks innocently. Aubrey just rolls her eyes in response.

"Where's the panther?" Aubrey asks.

"I'm on the targets SUV with armed men shooting at me, I'd just love some help," Stacie has her claws dug deep into the black metal of the vehicle laying crouched against it. Bullets wiz past her and the car, although in her suit they can't hurt her she can't help but hate getting shot. With her count there are only 4 men in the car behind her, she releases her grip on the car and jumps through the air landing on the hood of the enemies' vehicle. The car begins to jerk around as the driver successfully shook Stacie off the car. She lands on the highway with a thud as she rolls quickly and gets back on her feet. 'Damn I hate cardio' she thinks as she begins to chase down the car.

Beca flies from car to car until she lands on the silver hummer chasing the target's car. She breaks open the roof and grabs the two men in the back pulling them out of the roof throwing them, Beca then flies down and sits in the backseat. The man in the passenger seat turn to aim at Beca but his attention in quickly turned back to his door as a black suited panther rips the door off the hinges and launches the man into the highway essentially taking his seat. The last man in the driver seat looks and notices that all of his men have been replaced with iron-woman and Black Panther, he lets out a terrified gasp.

Beca laughs, "Yeah you're screwed." The man opens his door and jumps out making Stacie lean over and grab the wheel.

"That was a boring way to end this, I think it's more fun when they put up a fight," she says slightly gloomily. They hear the roar of a motorcycle as Aubrey pulls up besides the car and jumps off onto the hummer. She climbs into the driver's side and takes the wheel.

Aubrey leans into her mic, "Mr. Tannor we have stopped the threat we can now take you to the airstrip." The secret service agent responds in agreement and the rest of the ride is uneventful as they reach a small airfield in the middle of nowhere. All three heroes climb out of their stolen hummer and join the representative with his agent on the airstrip.

"Thank you all so much for your work, you all did your country much honoring saving me," the man says shaking Aubrey's hand.

"We're just doing our job sir," she replies in a monotone voice. He nods his head and climbs into the chopper waiting; the chopper begins to rise up but does not get very high, it suddenly explodes in a flurry of fire and helicopter blades. Stacie jumps in front of Aubrey to cover her as the blades spin violently through the air. The dust clears and the trio turns to look at the wreckage, they all suck in air of disappointment. Beca and Stacie turn to look at Aubrey, she has a hardened look on her face. The blonde turns and looks towards the two, then leans into her mic, "Mission failed, I repeat we have failed the mission."

Dun dun-Civil War-Dun Dun


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: For the people who asked this will be a Bechloe/ Staubrey story, sorry if that is a disappointment to some. I added some Chloe in for the people who requested for her. And finally I don't want to say that there is a definite relationship between reviews and updates but I saw a review this morning and immediately started working on the new chapter sooo..**

 **The Character list is- Captain America: Aubrey, Iron Man- Beca, Winter Soldier- Bumper, Ant Man- OC, Hawkeye- Benji, Scarlet Witch- Chloe, Black Panther- Stacie, Spider-man: Emily, Black Widow- Jesse, War Machine- CR. The relationship between Aubrey and Bumper is the same as Pitch Perfect were they hate each other although something is going to happen soon were they end up on the same side. As always thanks for reading!**

After the most recent screw up the Avenger's compound has been very tense. Although Aubrey has taken on most of the guilt for the mission, this meaning she has holed herself up in her room watching every news report saying the Avengers are not good for anything. While Beca on the other hand has had a more positive outlook on the ordeal, she still walks around the compound and interacts with other Avengers, specifically Chloe. Chloe and Beca have an interesting relationship were they basically only talk to each other but refuse to acknowledge their feelings for one another.

Finally, Stacie has accepted the mission as a failure and has moved on, although she is trying her best to get her girlfriend to forget about the news stories. She knows how personal Aubrey takes the media attention and how she bottles up her emotions until they tear her apart. So Stacie is currently outside of Aubrey's room with popcorn and tea, Aubrey's favorite soul food, trying to find a way to knock on the door.

She taps the door with her foot, "Hey Aubs I have some food for you, I know how you forget to eat," she says softly through the wood. The door opens to reveal a disheveled Aubrey, her hair a rat's nest on top of her head, bags under her emerald eyes, and messy officially merchandised Captain America pajamas.

"Wow, wearing your own pajamas? That's kinda selfish," Stacie jokes with a wink. Aubrey just blinks at her and steps aside to let her girlfriend in. Stacie sighs but keeps a smile on her face as she enters the area. She doesn't think she could even call it a room because the shades are drawn and there's a cocoon of blankets and clothes on the bed. The brunette turns and watches as Aubrey walks over to her bed and flops down onto it. The blonde then turns her head to keep watching the television.

'It has been a week since the most recent failure of the Avengers, are they the heroes or villains to the people they swore to protect?' The news reporter says into the camera, Stacie places the food on a nightstand and snatches up the remote, turning the TV off.

"I was watching that," Aubrey grumbles from her pillow.

Stacie rolls her eyes and sits on the edge of the bed, "You can't beat yourself up over this, we followed our orders. No one told us there was an undercover agent working against us." She runs her hand up and down Aubrey's back trying to soothe her.

"I should have noticed, I should have checked the chopper. I was so dead set on following orders I wasn't thinking," the blonde replies letting out a sigh.

"You might forget sometimes Cap but you're still human, we all made the same mistake," Stacie replies quietly. She can't help but think that this how Aubrey always gets when a mission goes sour. Although it's rare they still do fail. "Maybe we should spend some time with everyone else, that'll make you feel better" Stacie suggests with a shrug. Aubrey just grumbles in response turning to look at Stacie. "I'll take that as a yes" the brunette says pulling Aubrey out of bed and into the living room. The pair walks into the TV room to find Jesse, Chloe, and Bumper while CR was in the kitchen.

The other Avengers turn to the duo and give their greetings, they all know how Aubrey has been so they treat her as a skittish animal. The Blonde just gives them a tight smile and sits down on the far end of the couch, Stacie takes a seat on the arm of the couch next to her girlfriend.

"So cap want a drink?" Cynthia Rose asks walking over to the couch handing drinks to the other Avengers.

"No it doesn't do anything for me, but thank you though," Aubrey offers back. The other Avengers break into normal conversation again, Aubrey even participates lightly. They then begin to talk about all the additions Beca has paid for in their compound, the bowling alley, the movie theater, and the golf course. Aubrey then tunes back into the conversation, "Wait, where is Stark anyway?" she asks.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen I assume you all know who I am, but unfortunately I do not know all of you," Beca says into her microphone. She continues to talk while she paces the stage, "I would like to change that though, I am donating enough funds to your school to allow each and everyone of you to get your degree for free." The students begin to go crazy in the auditorium, even chanting Beca's name. She holds up her hands to silence the crowd, "The Juilliard school is the most prestigious music school in the United States, and personally I have always found music to be a creative outlet; well I mean besides building multi-million dollar WMD's." This causes some laughter in the crowd. "I find music to be art form that surpasses all others and can be applied to almost anything, so please use my money wisely and impress me with your music. Thank you and have a good day," Beca finishes with a standing ovation and walks off the stage. She walks through the back stage door while checking her phone, she only see's one personal message from 'Red'. She smiles just seeing the notification on her phone, she opens to read, 'Goodluck out there! I know you'll crush it! ;).' She laughs to herself as she walks to the back entrance of the school, the brunette is stopped in her tracks though because there is a woman leaning up against the door crying.

Beca looks around but sees that there is no one else in the hallway with her, she clears her throat, "Um ma'am can you please move aside?"

The Lady looks up at her with an angry grimace, "Anything for the oh-so generous Ms. Stark," the woman spits at her.

Beca is taken aback but stands her ground, "Well I sure can't spend all the money I earned on my own, might as well give it away."

The woman lets out a venomous laugh, "Did you ever think that nobody wants your help? That maybe you're doing just as much damage as the people you stop?" she asks.

Beca thinks about what was just said to her, "We aren't talking about the money anymore, are we?"

The woman begins to shake with anger, "This is just a joke to you isn't it?" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a crumpled photo. She looks at it and lets a few tears drop onto it as she admires it. She then thrusts it violently into Beca's chest, "Is this a joke to you?"

The brunette grabs the photo while making eye-contact with the lady and then looks down at a photo of a small boy smiling on a park bench. "His name was Tommy, Tommy Anderson. He looked up to you, he always said he wanted to grow up to create beautiful music like the great Beca Stark. That one day he would be able to meet you and show you his music," the woman sniffles with a smile. "Well his wishes will never come true, do you want to know why?" She asks pointing a finger at Beca. Beca doesn't speak, just watches the strange woman quietly. "I'll give you a hint, my family took a trip to New York in 2012, but only I came back," she continues sickly. "You killed my son, Ms. Stark, and no amount of generosity will cleanse the crimes that you have committed," she finishes stepping away from the door and walking down the hallway away from Beca. Beca continues to analyze the photo, but her thoughts are interrupted when her phone goes off in her pocket. She pulls the phone out to see another message from 'Red' that says 'Message me back when you're done I have a surprise for you!'. This time instead of causing a smile this message caused Beca's conscious to become heavier.

* * *

Beca walked into the Avenger's compound with a lot on her mind and was hoping to enjoy the quiet of her room alone. She came back late at night to avoid the other Avengers, so she travelled to her room and entered silently. She turned and took her jacket off but as she was doing so she noticed a trail of red flower petals travelling across the floor and out to her balcony. The brunette curiously followed them to encounter a romantically dressed table with candles, roses, and a particularly attractive red head.

"Hey Becs," Chloe greets her with a mega watt smile.

"Hey Maximoff, whats with the getup?" Beca asks gesturing to the table. She walks over and joins Chloe at the table.

"This is your surprise! How was the conference?" The redhead asks with enthusiasm, Beca opens her mouth to speak but stops herself remembering Tommy.

She gives Chloe a fake smile, "Good...Great even. Those kids are going to do wonderful things."

Chloe looks her in eyes, making Beca avert her gaze and looks down at the table. "Beca, what happened?" She asks leaning forward on the table.

"What do you mean?" Stark asks innocently, picking at her napkin.

"Don't lie to me Becs I know you too well," Chloe says sternly. After Beca doesn't respond and continues to look at anything but the other girl Chloe takes Beca's hand in her own, "Please?"

The brunette sighs knowing that she can never resist those puppy dog eyes, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the picture she was given today. She slides it across the table towards the other girl, "His name is Tommy Anderson, apparently I killed him," she whispers.

Chloe gives her hand a squeeze, "I'm so sorry, but Beca you did not kill this kid. Look at me," she says pulling on Beca's hand. Beca looks up her with sadness in her eyes. "We do what we can so we can minimize the death toll, we aren't perfect. You. Did. Not. Kill. This. Kid." Chloe says enunciating the last part.

"I know Chlo, but what if we aren't doing the right thing? What if we are actually hurting the people we swore to protect?" Beca asks pointedly.

Chloe squeezes Beca's hand again, "Beca that lady was upset she was just trying to hurt you, you know we are helping people. Helping people is the reason you became Iron-woman, and you have helped people; I believe you have."

Beca gives her a small smile, "Thanks Chlo, I really needed that."

Chloe gives her a bright smile, "Let's just enjoy this dinner, plus there was something I wanted to ask you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Bonjour! If you have stayed for the third chapter, thank you! I apologize for how long it has taken me to update, life has been kinda hectic lately. I will usually update once a week. I am planning on have two people switch sides in the big war so if you strongly oppose that please review in a nicely manner. Besides that enjoy and reviews are always welcome! Oh and if you have noticed each chapter is building in size, so if you think they are to short stick around.**

The Secretary of State has organized the Avengers together for a mission briefing. Although there's an air of unease floating around the group they all still attend.

"Okay everyone listen up," the Secretary begins, "I know your last mission was a failure but this is a high priority job, failure is not acceptable." Beca begins to tune out the rest of the Secretary's speech to stare at Chloe, she just can't help herself. She analyzes the long curly auburn hair and how she would love to tangle her fingers in it. The brunette looks at her unusually bright blue eyes and notices how they aren't looking at her, she leans forward and taps the back of Chloe's chair with her foot. Chloe turn to look at her with questioning eyes, Beca just gives a simple smirk in return.

"Stark!" The Secretary barks at Beca. The brunette turns her attention to the secretary who has an expecting look on his face.

"Oh right, everyone please turn your attention to the screen," Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket and taps on the screen a couple of times then swipes up projecting images in front of the room. "The men you see in these pictures are the same men we recently encountered in Berlin, because of their recent success they have gained confidence and have planned to attack the UN's upcoming council meeting," Beca begins to pace the room.

"So what does that mean for us?" Aubrey asks from her seat.

"Well Rogers, due to our most recent failure the UN is allowing us one more chance to prove our worthiness," Stark replies readjusting her sunglasses.

The Secretary walks to stand beside Beca, "I would like to enunciate one more chance, and if you fail this mission the UN has decided on a course of action to put you all in check."

"Wait, what course of action?" Jesse asks from his seat in the front.

The Secretary turns to his assistant who hands him a thick stack of papers, "these are the Sokovia accords, 116 nations have signed this document to put you in check," he drops it with a thud onto the table.

"Put us in check?" Cynthia Rose asks skimming through the document.

"Some people may see you as heroes but many see you as a threat," the Secretary says with conviction.

"What if we don't want to sign it? What happens then?" Aubrey asks, holding her hand out asking for the document.

"Then you become a fugitive to the UN, if you need clarification ask Stark, she has already signed," everyone in the room turns to look at Beca. "Now if you excuse me I have damage control to do with the media." The Secretary steps out of the room leaving a heavy air.

"Coffee anyone?" Beca asks the group.

* * *

"There is no way I'm signing this, they are just using this because they are afraid of us," Bumper says gesturing to the accords on the coffee table.

"Are you crazy? This is to keep the people we protect from going berserk on us. They're doing this to protect us," Cynthia Rose responds from the other side of the room. The Avengers have been arguing for about a half an hour at this point, trying to decide if it is the right thing to sign this document.

"What about you, Stark? Why did you already sign this?" Aubrey asks from the back of the room, although she believes this document is ridiculous she is still hearing out both sides. Beca doesn't answer immediately and everyone turns to look at her, she's sitting in her chair playing on her phone. "Beca!" Aubrey tries again.

Beca looks up from her phone, "What?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes, "Why did you already sign this?" She repeats through gritted teeth.

Beca sighs, "Rogers look around everyone hates us. How long until we mess up again and kill more innocent people?"

"All those deaths were by accident Stark and you know that. We swore to protect these people, I am not going to stop doing that because of some document. Beca if there is danger I agreed to stop it no matter what, it's the right thing to do."

Beca throws her hands up and walks into the kitchen, "Who keeps leaving their dishes in the sink? Do I have to hire a damn maid to clean up after all of you? The nerve of some people." She walks back into view and throws her phone down on the island, she taps on it a couple time projecting a picture in the air. "This is Tommy Anderson and because of our reckless nature he did not live to see the age 10. There are consequences to our actions Rogers, and we have ignored it for too long."

Everyone in the room hang their heads taking in what Beca just said, Chloe gets up and moves to where Becas standing. The red head takes Stark's hand in her own and whispers soothing words in her ear. "What Beca is trying to say is that maybe we should look at this from a different perspective, we need to see it from the people's point of view," Chloe tell Aubrey.

Aubrey looks astonished, "You're taking her side?" The red head just nods back in response then turns her attention back to Beca. Aubrey looks to Jesse next, "Romanova?" Jesse averts his gaze to a picture on the wall. She desperately looks around the room till she sees Stacie, "Stacie, not you too?"

Stacie holds her hands up in a placating gesture, "I'm not saying yes but I'm not saying no, I just think we should keep our options open."

The blonde clenches her jaw, "I see, well if that's what you all think," Aubrey gets up and leaves the room.

"Aubrey wait!" Stacie chases her out of the room.

"Where do I sign B?" Cynthia Rose asks breaking the tension, walking to the accords.

"The first page under my name," Beca responds watching the doorway that Aubrey just left through.

* * *

A few hours after the argument over the accords Aubrey is in the training room of the Avenger's compound prepping for tomorrow's mission. The blonde has been through about four punching bags trying to get her anger out, 'How could they sign that document?' she thinks as she lands a right hook against the sand bag. She places even harder punches as the questions build up in her head.

'Why would my best friend betray me like this?"

'Why would Chloe side with the hobbit?'

'Why does Stark always have to make everything about her?'

'Why can't my own girlfriend stand-up for me?' Stacie. Aubrey's hands still against the bag as she thinks of the brunette. 'I can't believe she could not even take my side over this' she thinks. Suddenly she feels all her recent anger boil over into rage as she starts to see red. She begins to throw a fury of destructive punches as her hands travel straight through the bag, it falls off the hook and hits the ground. This doesn't stop Aubrey though as she lets out a frustrated scream continually beating down on the sand bag.

"I think you won baby," Stacie says from the doorway of the gym. Aubrey just stands up with no response and drags the bag over to the corner of the room as she takes a drink from her water bottle. The brunette takes in Aubrey's appearance, she's got her hair in a tight ponytail framing her sweaty face. She has a white tank top clinging to her with black yoga pants, her hands are wrapped tightly in blue boxing wrap. "You know I can't resist you when you're all sweaty and angry," Stacie says seductively sauntering towards Aubrey.

Aubrey holds her hand out stopping Stacie in her tracks, "Who all has signed the accords?" she asks trying to find out if Stacie has signed.

Stacie sighs knowing why her girlfriend was asking, "Beca, Chloe, CR, and Jesse."

Aubrey nods her head slowly, "What about you?"

Stacie walks over to Aubrey and grips her biceps lightly, "I haven't signed… not yet at least, "Aubrey gives her a pointed look. "I think we should keep our options open before we start a war."

Aubrey hangs her head, "I know you're right, I'm just afraid this document will completely control us. I am who I am because I agreed to stop evil when I encounter it, if I don't do that then I don't deserve these abilities."

Stacie nods understandingly,"Aubs, you know that's not true, you were chosen because of who you are." Stacie than looks to her right and notices somethings. "I know what'll take your mind off things," she says with a wink. Aubrey gives her a confused look and looks to her left seeing what Stacie meant.

"Oh game on." Stacie leaves the room to change while Aubrey walks to stand in the middle of the mat to stretch, practice fighting has always been a way for Aubrey and Stacie to relax. Soon Stacie comes out in black yoga pants and a black tank top with silver trim. She walks to the opposite side of the mat and faces Aubrey with her hands up in a defensive stance while Aubrey takes up a boxer stance.

"Come on blondie," Stacie says taunting Aubrey with her hands, Aubrey smirks and runs at Stacie.

* * *

After Aubrey stormed out of the room, Bumper followed in a similar fashion exiting to his room. This whole hashing of the signing was giving Beca a serious headache and she needed some alone time. So this lead her to reprogramming the operating system in her suit, and by reprogramming she means basically taking apart the entire thing. She is currently having trouble with a frayed red wire that refuses to conduct a current, she groans in frustration and drops her head down on the table with a thud.

"I'm guessing the alone time isn't doing you much good," Chloe says lightly placing her hands on Beca's shoulders.

Beca huffs and crosses her arms, "I guess not." The red head coo's at the brunette's frustration and begins to massage her shoulders. Stark groans in appreciation and leans back into Chloe's touch. Beca reaches her hand back and places it on Chloe's, "You know you didn't have to sign just because we're dating," she says carefully, afraid that's the real reason why she signed.

Chloe hands still and Beca feels them remove from her shoulders, she gets nervous when Chloe's hands don't immediately return so she swivels in her chair to face the red head. But her expectations are surpassed when she notices Chloe is smiling, "Chloe! You're the worst," the brunette scowls into her chair.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry," Chloe says waving her hand passively.

"This is serious Red, this is a serious decision. I need to make sure you're doing this for the right reasons."

Chloe puts her hands on Beca's biceps, "I am baby I am, it's just you're cute when you're insecure," she says her crystal blue eyes sparkling.

Beca blushes and turns back to her helmet, "Shut up."

Chloe moves to sit on Beca's lap, "You prepping for the mission tomorrow?" She asks indicating to the helmet on the table.

"Yeah kinda," she mumbles indecisively.

"What are you thinking about?" Chloe asks pushing the cauterizing tool out of Beca's hand.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow, I want you to stay here," Beca replies looking Chloe directly in the eye.

"Why?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

"There's someone I need you to look into for me," she offers quizzically in return.

"What do you mean look into? Like investigate?"

"You could say that."

"Are you sure that's the only reason you don't want me to go?" Chloe asks nudging Stark's shoulder suggestively.

"Of course that's the only reason," Beca says going back to her helmet.

"I think you're trying to protect me cause you li-ike me," Chloe sing songs from the brunettes lap.

"Are you sure about that?" Beca shoots back with a smirk. Chloe swats her arm with a gasp. "No need to get violent I was just kidding," she says rubbing her arm. "Maybe you should go you're a strong hitter."

"Well I'm mad at you now," the red head says with a pout turning from Beca.

"Aw don't be like that Chloe," she whines pulling at Chloe's arm. Maximoff turns to look at Beca with a smile. "Ugh you suck," she laughs. Soon their smiles turn to lustful gazes as they lean closer to each other, their lips just a few centimeters apart. Beca is the one to break the trance by closing the distance between their lips, passionately sucking on Chloe's bottom lip.

The red head breaks off the encounter much too soon for Beca's liking causing her to whimper, "Who is the person you want me to look into?" She asks suddenly.

"Emily… Emily Parker," Beca says pulling Chloe back into her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Bonjour my readers, I'm sorry this took so long to put up but in my defense I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this anymore. I'd love some reviews... please? Side note, is anyone reading this an artist?**

Stacie hates when people stare at her, it's true that she is no stranger to being gawked at but she truly does hate it. This is a different type of staring though, this is an "I don't think she's fit to run Wakanda" kind of stare. Ever since the news of Black Panther dating Captain America got out UN meetings have been uncomfortable to say the least. So Stacie holds her head up high and walks onto the UN floor to find her usual spot. She can't help herself from sending a glare towards France and Italy because they totes deserve it.

The brunette is intercepted before she makes it to her seat, "Hello Stacie," Jesse says walking to stand beside her.

"Hey Jesse, why are you here? Didn't you get assigned to the mission?" Stacie asks looking around for the rest of the group, specifically Aubrey.

"Aubrey assigned me to guard the representatives," Jesse responds with a shrug looking around.

"I didn't get the full mission report who's here today?" Stacie asks, deep down she's really hoping there's enough people to protect Aubrey. Obviously Aubrey doesn't need protecting but she can't help but worry.

"Beca's doing an air and tech sweep so she's checking all local cameras and alarms. Bumper's incognito as one of the UN security guards to keep anyone from getting in, and Aubrey's with the police sorting through where they group would plan to attack." Jesse replies going through the group.

"Sounds solid to me, let me know if you need my help," Stacie tells the assassin. "Anything is better than working with these people," Stacie says with venom in her words.

"What is politics not your thing?" Jesse asks with a laugh.

"No its not, hunting is more of my thing," Stacie gets a wicked grin on her face. "You know cause he's a hunter," she says gesturing to her crotch.

Jesse just shakes his head, "save it for Aubrey kid."

"Hey speaking of Aubrey, how do you think she is?" Stacie asks curiously, she could tell she was off yesterday but she's curious if anyone has noticed.

"She's acting kind of intense towards Beca and me for signing the accords, although she isn't treating Bumper any better so I feel like that's a good sign." Jesse says with a shrug trying to reassure Stacie. "So did you decide if you're going to sign yet?"

Stacie tilts her head from side to side, "No I haven't, and I want to make the decision that's best for us. I'm just afraid the accords are going to tear us apart; we've all been through so much that we're practically family at this point."

Jesse gives her a sad smile, "I think we'll get through this. It's just Beca and Aubrey butting head again."

Stacie just nods in response, a voice then comes over the speaker, "Everyone will you please be seated, assembly in now in session."

"I guess I better get to my seat," the brunette says lightly.

She turns to leave but Jesse grabs her arm, "be careful, we don't know what these people are capable of." The panther nods again and walks back to her seat while Jesse walks to the back of the auditorium. A man in a black suit walks to stand behind a podium in the front of the room, the widows behind him send a light glow that helps to show off the paleness of his skin.

"We are all here to finalize the Sokovia Accords," the man begins, "we have gathered to stop the monster that have sworn to avenge us. They have killed so many innocent people and walked away like it was nothing. These people are abominations that need to be put in check before they kill each and every one of us. These so called heroes are killers and they will kill our families they-"

"That is enough!" Stacie yells standing up from her seat, she can feel her blood boiling from the nerve of this man. "They may not be perfect but these people risk their lives to minimize the death toll; you need to appreciate that."

The man scoffs into the mic, "If you believe that why don't you come up here and explain to us why we shouldn't have these accords."

Stacie grits her teeth and walks to the front of the room, she will not let some ignorant man call the people she loves monsters. She moves to stand behind the mic, "Ladies and Gentleman I came here today to decide if I wanted to sign this document but after that I have made up my mind. I know these people that you are all trying to put down, they are good people. They do what they do because they want to protect the people that can't protect themselves."

"No one asked them to protect us!" a random person yells from their seat.

"That's the point, my family has given up everything to make sure you are safe. Do you not realize my team is here today to protect you?" She asks the UN. The murmur begins the crowd, "and if I had to guess they're probably doing a damn good…"

Stacie didn't get to finish her sentence because of the explosion.

* * *

"Friday show me cameras on Alser, Kopp, and Kaiser." Beca tells her OS. Multiple street camera's show up in front of Beca's eyes showing barren roads. "Hey Captain," Beca tells Aubrey over her mic, "All the streets are empty, think that's normal?"

"Obviously the police have shut down the roads, don't ask stupid questions," Aubrey says harshly into her mic. Although Aubrey and Beca are friends that doesn't mean she can't be pissed about Beca agreeing to sign. While Beca was on the roof of the UN building, Aubrey was in an undercover police van in front of the building.

Beca just rolls her eyes and goes back to swapping through cameras. "Hey there are some catering guys here should I let them in?" Bumper asks interrupting the tension between the girls. He is currently standing at the backdoor of the UN building standing guard like a bouncer.

"Well do they have identification?" Aubrey asks slowly, trying not to go strangle her friends.

"They have badges but how do I know if they're fake? Should I beat them and see if they crack?" Bumper asks in his mic beginning to do over the top kung fu moves to the man in front of him. The man cowers backwards and shakes his head quickly. Aubrey throws her hands up in frustration and takes her mic out of her ear before she loses it.

"Should I be concerned?" Jesse asks joining in on the conversation.

"Rogers? Rogers?" Beca asks into the mic.

"I think she left," Barnes says cluelessly over his mic.

"That's it I'm coming outside," Jesse responds beginning to leave his position.

"No stay," Beca tells Jesse, "Bumper use the scanner that I gave you to test their ID's."

Bumper mumbles as he fiddles with the device, he holds it up to the laminated card and watches as the light on it flashes from red to green. "Alright, they're good," Bumper tells the caterers and his team. The man thanks him and walks past him into the back door, although this still doesn't stop Bumper from puffing out his chest towards the caterers.

"Are the men in?" Aubrey asks coming back over the mic. After Bumpers antics Aubrey had to take a breather so she didn't lose her mind.

"Yes and honestly there's no way those guys could have been the attackers, they all looked too weak for this," Bumper says flexing his arms. His personal show doesn't last long because soon a deafening sound rings out through all their earpieces.

"What was that?" Aubrey asks frantically. After a few seconds of not getting an answer she tries again, "Hello? Anyone?"

"Cap'… explosion… no… communication…" Beca's static voice say through the earpieces. Aubrey doesn't waste time trying to get it to work again, she exits the police van to see where the trouble is coming from. As she steps out of the van she is flabbergasted with the sight of the UN, black smoke is billowing out from the top like a coal factory, there's bits of white rubble strewn all over the street that have crushed anything in its path, and there are frantic people screaming in the streets. She doesn't have time to admire the sight for long because she notice a white van peeling out of the UN's garage with Bumper hot on its trail. "Captain what the hell is going on?" Beca's voice rings out in Aubrey's ear.

"Bumper's chasing the attackers I am going to help him," Aubrey replies placing her shield on her back and hopping into an unattended police car next to her.

"I'm on my way now," the brunette says beginning hover in the air.

"No, go to the UN and make sure everything's alright," the blonde replies swerving through traffic to try and catch up to bumper.

"Jesse has it covered, I'm coming to help you," Stark returns quiet harshly.

"Stark I gave you an order!" Aubrey yells into her microphone, this is not the time for Beca to get on her nerves and argue with her.

"Of course my fuhrer," Beca tells her venomously. Aubrey just rolls her eyes and groans as she misses a turn off that the van took off the freeway bridge. The blonde pulls the car over and leans over the edge of the bridge, she watches as her teammate and target slowly leave her line of sight. As she leaning over she notices a semi-truck passing under her, she curses under her breath and vaults the edge onto the top of the truck with a graceful combat roll. She lays flat down on the roof as she watches Bumper dive onto the hood of the white van and punch his way into the engine. Aubrey smiles but her victory is short-lived because multiple police bikes come flying past her heading to bumper.

"Wait no!" the blonde yells jumping off the truck running to Bumper. She greeted with the sight of a small man in a vest cowering under the grip of the winter soldier.

"You thought you could run, you thought wrong!" Bumper yells raising his fist to punch the man.

"Put the man down!" an officer yells raising a gun at the boy.

"What? No this man is a criminal," Bumper responds confused, dropping the caterer. Aubrey can't stop herself from watching the scene unfold, are they really so hated that can't even stop a criminal without being mistaken for monsters.

"I only see one criminal, I knew you were Avengers were worthless," the cop responds keeping his gun trained on Bumper.

"Oh you better take that back before I turn you into Bacon," Bumper says taking a step towards the cop. The three other cops around him begin to cock their guns still aiming.

"The hostage is safe open fire," the cop suddenly commands. Aubrey watch as Bumper grabs the gun from the first cop and throws a left hook knocking him out. Aubrey sees the second cop turning his gun towards Bumper, without thought she throws her shield hitting him making him crumple to the ground. The final cop notices he's out numbered and begins to grab his radio, Bumper barrels towards him shouldering the cop into the car behind him.

Aubrey begins to hear sirens in the distance, she sighs. She then turns to Bumper who is frantically looking around. "What?" she asks annoyed.

"Dude the cops are after us, what are we going to do?" he asks looking around for an escape route.

"We'll just explain what happened, I don't doubt our justice system will come through for us," she explains calmly.

"Hell no man I'm running," he turns to leave, but Aubrey throws her shielding hitting him in the back knocking him down.

"We are not going anywhere Bumper," Aubrey tell him commandingly going to pick up her shield. She isn't prepared for the punch Bumper throws at her hitting her right in the jaw knocking her back.

"I told you I am not going to jail," the soldier responds picking up Aubrey shield. The boy then turns and runs with superhuman speed in the opposite direction of the sirens. Aubrey groans and jumps onto a police bike and drives off after Bumper, all this is going to do is continually mess up the mess they're already in.

"Rogers? Hello?" Beca voice snakes into Aubrey's ear.

"What do you want Stark?" Aubrey says exasperated into her mic, she suddenly throws her body to the side swerving to miss a Volkswagen.

"Well it's nice to hear from you too sweetheart," Beca replies sarcastically, Aubrey is honestly astonished that Beca can make jokes at a time like this. Aubrey practically growls into her microphone, "before you lose it I just wanted to ask why you're on the news."

Through all the commotion Aubrey didn't even notice the chopper flying above her, "I'll explain later." She pulls the earpiece out, she has enough to worry about without Stark giving her sarcastic comments. The blonde continues to swerve in and out of traffic trying to catch up to the impossibly fast Bumper, she begins to gain on him but only because the amount of cop cars almost hitting him is ridiculous. Luckily for Aubrey the boy made a wrong turn and began to slow down, unluckily for Aubrey the boy completely stopped causing her to run into him with the bike.

Bumper rubs his head and stands up, "What the hell, Rogers." He turns to a Vibranium shield hitting him straight in head. "Oh you're going to regret that," he says standing up angrily cracking his metal knuckles.

He throws a left hook that the blonde easily pushes to the side, she responds with a kick to his knee sending him to the ground. "That's what you get for stealing my shield," she says picking her shield up and placing it on her arm. The brunette stands up and places a hard boot on Rogers shield knocking her back, he then throws a hard punch knocking her shield to the side. Bumper winds up his normal fist back but Aubrey beats him to it and punches him in the gut, he leans over in pain giving Aubrey the chance to knee him in the face. He stumbles back and wipes at his bloody nose, "I can do this all day," Aubrey says giving him a cocky smile.

"Oh so can I," Bumper says stepping towards Aubrey. The blonde throws her shield at Bumper who easily raises his hand up catching it, Aubrey just sets her jaw and runs at Bumper. He tosses the shield to the side and side steps Aubrey's punch he then sweeps Aubrey's legs from under her knocking her on her back. He stands above her raising his foot, "I always thought you would be a better fighter," before he brings his foot down SWAT guards tackle him to the ground. The men shackle him while they sit Aubrey up and put handcuffs on her. They lead the duo over to a SWAT van and put them on opposite benches facing each other. "I totally won that fight," Bumper tells her arrogantly.

Aubrey shakes her head, "I hate you." The blonde places her head in her hands, all she can think about is how a few years ago they were seen as heroes, they were seen as Gods praised by random people on the streets, but now because of those stupid attackers everyone is going to think they attacked the UN. Wait, if they found the group of men that attacked the UN they would clear all this up, they would be innocent. Aubrey whips her head up to a confused Bumper.

"What?" he asks eyeing the blonde curiously. She opens her mouth to speak but she feels the SWAT van slowing down to a stop. The SWAT guards usher Bumper and Aubrey out of the van into a white garage, the duo is then lead to a white elevator with armed guards. Once the elevator reaches a top floor the Avengers are pushed into a conference room with Beca standing in the middle.

The brunette turns to the armed guards, "Is this really necessary?"


End file.
